The invention relates to a device for loosening a block of compressed loose material, such as potting compost, comprising a container with wall members for receiving the block, scraping means cooperating therewith and a discharge opening arranged in the container. The invention further relates to a method for using the device.
In the following specification and accompanying claims the term "loose material" means a material which normally has an incoherent structure, but which, because of its structure, can also be compressed into a coherent whole. When the loose material is compressed into a coherent whole it is referred to as "compressed loose material." Some examples of such loose material include potting compost, peat, paper, silage, straw and cotton.
Loose material is compressed into blocks of compressed loose material to reduce the cost of its packaging, transporting and processing. To subsequently process a block of compressed loose material, for instance in the case of potting compost using a machine that fills flower pots with potting compost, the block must be returned to the loose material condition such that its coherent structure is broken down. To use such machines it is necessary that the compressed loose material be returned to a fine structure or nearly the original loose material structure. Also sufficient air has to be present between the particles of the material and lumps have to be prevented.